I'm Only Happy When It Rains
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Botan is bored at her desk when it starts raining, so she goes outside to dance and splash in the puddles, and is also joined by someone... HB oneshot R&R please!


**I'm Only Happy When It Rains**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the song, YYH, or any characters (or rain, for that matter) only the –plot-. Enjoy!**

* * *

Botan sat at her desk, bored, because she had nothing to do. She sighed sorrowfully and stared out of her window, it was getting dark, or are those rain clouds? Her eyebrows furrowed and she got up to peer out of her window. 

Sure enough, after a few minutes she saw rain drops fall on her window and saw it starting to get heavier. She smiled and then got an idea, _'I have nothing else better to do, and I'm sure Koenma won't mind…' _she thought and grinned as she raced outside.

"Ahhh." She sighed in relief this time, spreading her arms out and looking up at the sky, letting the rain pour down…

_I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, and though I know you don't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains. You know I love it when the news is bad, why it feels so good to feel so sad, I'm only happy when it rains!_

She started twirling around in the small puddles that were beginning to form; unaware that someone was watching her…

_Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me, pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me!_

_I'm only happy when it rains, I feel good when things are going wrong, I only listen to the sad, sad songs, I'm only happy when it rains._

She started laughing and jumping in the puddles as the rain poured down harder, the happiest she's been in a long time. Everything had slowed down, nothing was going on, and everyone seemed a little too happy about that.

_I only smile in the dark, my only comfort is the night gone black, I didn't accidentally tell you that, I'm only happy when it rains. You'll get the message by the time I'm through, when I complain about me and you, I'm only happy when it rains._

He grinned despite himself as he saw her be so childish, letting herself (and her clothes) get soaked through to the very bones of her body. He understood what she was feeling, he liked the rain as well, he liked nighttime, like her, she seemed so bubbly around everyone else, but she really had a much deeper personality…

_Pour your misery down…pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me…pour your misery down, pour your misery down…pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me…pour your misery down, pour your misery down…pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me…pour your misery down, pour your misery down, pour. _

_You can keep me company, as long as you don't care._

Hiei jumped down out of the tree he was hiding in and also started jumping in the puddles, Botan saw him and giggled, and they twirled around together and danced in the rain. Koenma glanced out of his window and did a double-take when he saw them. He shook his head and decided it was too late to yell at Botan for merely dancing in the pouring rain with Hiei.

_I'm only happy when it rains; you want to hear about my new obsession, I'm riding high upon a deep depression, I'm only happy when it rains!_

Botan's blue hair was soaked and hanging limp in her ponytail and her pink eyes were sparkling with the happiness that could only be brought by rain in all its saltiness. She stuck her tongue out to taste the drops, and Hiei did the same.

She laughed again seeing him like that, and he gave her a quizzical look. Then she jumped in a puddle right in front of him, splashing him. He closed his eyes and didn't move when he got splashed, and when he opened his eyes they held a mischievous glint in them and he splashed her as well, then they began a splash fight while laughing…

_Pour your misery down on me, I'm only happy when it rains…pour some misery down on me…I'm only happy when it rains…pour some misery down on me…I'm only happy when it rains…pour some misery down on me…I'm only happy when it rains... pour some misery down on me…pour some misery down on me…pour some misery down on me…pour some misery down on me!_

They seemed to play in the rain forever, but when it stopped they went up into a tree and huddled against each other as they shivered in the night, smiling and staring at the Full Moon.

* * *

**-Author's Note: I got it from another fic, and I would like to thank the person who wrote "Think of me when it rains" for giving me this idea! How do you guys like it? Did you like the song? I know I do, it's called "Only Happy When It Rains" by: Garbage. Once again, me no own! Please review because it makes me feel special! Peace-**


End file.
